Best I Ever Had
by Jenye
Summary: Brooke just acted as though she didn't hear the question and got a thoughtful look in her eye, "My best sexual experience. In detail?"


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I have two other fictions out right now that need to update, but I've had this written for awhile and decided it was time to post it. It's just a feel good oneshot that I had in mind for awhile, I guess it's kind of AU, but all the events that they are describing did happen, in season three, so I guess it could have a time frame of...probably a few nights before Haley and Nathan's second wedding. **

**This fiction is rated M for a reason! So if you are not into detail this really isn't the fiction for you! Everything in** _ITALICS_ **is flashbacks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Brooke, Peyton, and Haley have a sleepover in typical high school girl fashion. In honor of typical high school girl fashion they don't stop talking and what better topic of conversation than their sex lives, right?**

* * *

**Best I Ever Had**

"Because we are young, gorgeous, and have men girls kill for." A feisty brunette said as she plopped down into the mound of pillows that had been built up on the floor of the Scotts' apartment. In one hand was a quart of chocolate ice cream and in the other was her trusty spoon.

Peyton Sawyer, who was sitting lazily on the couch in her black pajama sweats and white tang-top, couldn't help but agree with one of the girls that helped make her whole. Their men really were to die for and how they all managed to snag such fine specimens was still a mystery in itself. Not that they were too bad to look at either. "Okay, so who wants to go first?"

"Wait! Don't start before I get in there!" A voice cried from the kitchen, that wasn't more than ten feet from where the other two girls were, but those details didn't matter to Haley James Scott, who had decided to grab the girls all something to drink before getting comfortable in her spot in the living room. After a moment she made her way over toward the two other girls, three drinks in hand. It was times like these that her café skills came in handy.

"Thank you." Brooke grinned between bites of ice cream as she sat her glass down next to her in a spot clear of pillows. Peyton gave a smile to say her thank you as Haley took her own respected seat in the mound of pillows near Brooke.

"Okay, are we all good?" Brooke asked, looking from blonde to blonde. Both girls gave a nod as they made themselves comfortable in their spots. "I'll go first."

Haley and Peyton both gave each other a look that sent pillows flying in their directions.

"Why doesn't that surprise us?" Haley grinned laying down on her stomach with a pillow under her chest as her head was propped up on her hands like a little kid getting ready to hear a fairytale.

Brooke just acted as though she didn't hear the question and got a thoughtful look in her eye. "My best sexual experience. In detail?"

"Of course!" Peyton grinned evilly, "After all, we are young, gorgeous, and have men to kill for, right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, "Fine, in detail. I'd say hands down that my best sexual experience was with Lucas on the night of blackout, remember that night?"

"Mmm, in detail." Haley grinned for her own personal reasons. Rain. Nathan. On top of a car. God, she'd do that every single night if she could. Then again, she practically did, just in different ways.

It was Peyton and Brooke's turn to give each other looks and then burst into laughter. "Tutor Wife! Is there something you just happened to forget to mention to us about that night? Because last time_ I_ asked you what you did that night all I got was that you and Nathan just spent some time together."

"We did." Haley said innocently. "I just didn't tell you what we did with that time."

Brooke eyed her friend for a moment and then realized it was a lost cause, it was her turn anyway and she hadn't even gotten into the good part of her story yet. "Okay, anyway, back to my story. Lucas and I had somewhat of a...tiff and I took off in the rain. We argued for a little while, but finally seeing Lucas soaking wet was getting the best of me and I just had to give in..."

_The rain was still coming down hard outside when Lucas and Brooke finally made their way back to Haley and Brooke's dark apartment. Lucas quickly shut the door behind him and went straight to Brooke, his lips crashing into her's with such passion. Brooke couldn't ever remember feeling such passion in a kiss. There was something behind it and then in the haze her mind it came to her; it was love. Brooke Davis was madly and crazily in love with Lucas Scott. He made her heart race, but not in that new crush sort of way. This was a deep racing feeling and it sent a sign to her knees to fall weak. She couldn't get enough of the man in front of her. The man she was kissing with such heart._

_Lucas' hands fell from her face and slowly slid down so that he was unzipping the black coat that was now soaked. Once it was undone he quickly helped her shed herself of the clothing and let it drop to the floor with his coat. His lips never left hers as they stood there at the door locked together. Brooke was finally the one to pull away as she gave him a seductive smiled, grabbing onto his soaked t-shirt and pulling him back toward the bedroom. He didn't argue as he stepped toward her and into the bedroom. Lucas quickly shut the door behind him and met Brooke over at the bed as they fell together onto the soft cushions behind him._

_For a moment they were still, their eyes met and his gaze was enough to make Brooke shiver to the very bone. His fingers gently fell over the smooth and damp skin of her cheek as his lips slowly met hers in a soft kiss that was soon deepened with the passion raging inside both of them. Brooke found her hands wandering down Lucas' back and once she reached the end of his shirt she began to pull it upward, and hint for him to remove that certain item of clothing. Lucas once again didn't argue, quickly shedding himself of the soaked shirt and throwing it to the floor before crashing back down into Brooke's waiting lips._

_Brooke's hands were now free to roam over his toned back and chest as his hands roamed over her body as well. His hands fell down to the button of her jeans and made easy work of undoing the clasp that held the material together, the zipper soon followed. He pulled away from her lips to drag steaming kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck, his hands working on pulling the heavy material away from her hips. Brooke couldn't help the small moans that escaped her as she lay there at Lucas' mercy and for the first time she wasn't worried. Not about getting hurt or falling to fast again. This was what she wanted and there was nothing to stop her._

_His lips finally left her body as he focused all his attention on removing her jeans, as he stood at the edge of her bed it became much easier to throw the denim to the side. Lucas stood there for a moment, looking down at a beautifully soaked Brooke Davis, wearing nothing more than a pair of black panties and top. God, she was a sight that always made Lucas' heart race, but now she seemed to glow with something. Love. It was all about love and this girl seemed to have all of his. He couldn't last any longer and it was obvious neither could she, because Brooke quickly sat up and went to unbuttoning his own jeans and pushing them down to mid-thigh to reveal his white boxers. Lucas reached down and grabbed at the bottom hem of her top and pulled it over her head, discanting it to the pile where the rest of their clothing lay. To no surprise, Brooke had on a matching bra to go with her panties._

"_You're gorgeous." His voice was low and no louder than a whisper as he laid her back down again, himself falling atop her softly and their lips met once again. He hands were now free to roam her nearly bare body. He kicked off his own pants easily and began to kiss down Brooke's body once more, taking special care of the cleavage that was escaping her bra. He slid his hands around to her back and easily unclasped the bra and threw it to the floor easily. Brooke bit her lip in anticipation of the things to come. Her body was steaming with the heat he was causing her to have. _

_His mouth soon fell over one rosy nipple as his hand worked its way on taking equal care of the other. Brooke's head tilted back as she let out a small moan of pleasure and her hips bucked up toward him. She could almost feel Lucas' smirk as his mouth moved from one mound to the other. If it hadn't of felt so damn good Brooke might of said something to knock the cocky smirk of his face, but at the moment she just didn't care._

_After moments of making Brooke Davis quiver under him, Lucas found his way further down and hooked two fingers under the elastic of her panties and slowly pulled them down her beautiful legs. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and Brooke's hands automatically went around his neck to pull him closer, she wanted more of him. Always more of him. Her hips continued to buck as he lay pinned under his strong form. One of her hands slowly went down toward his hips and hooked her own hand inside his boxers and around his length that was already throbbing for more. Her hand slowly start to move up and down and she heard a pleasing groan come from the back of his throat and it was her turn to give a cocky smirk as his lips fell from hers._

_He had waited too long and it was getting the best of him, he slowly stood on his knees and slipped the boxers from his hips. Brooke couldn't help but have her eyes fall over his amazing form. God, it was a sin to look that good and she had to bite her lip to hide the moan that came from her by just looking at him. Finally, when the last item of clothing was off with the rest Lucas fell back toward Brooke, this time her legs were spread just for him. His hips fit perfectly between her and he could feel the heat of her center near his length and that alone was enough to drive him mad._

"_I love you, Pretty Girl." He hissed into her lips as he slip inside her for the first time in ages. It was heaven and all Lucas could see for a mere moment was white, Brooke's nails dug into his back, but he didn't even seem to notice as he slowly began to buck his hips and hers came up to him his thrusts. It wasn't long before the air was thick and their breath was becoming heavy. Their moans filled the air as they began to drive toward their climaxes._

_Brooke's heart was racing as her lips fell on Lucas' once more and she moaned into his mouth. The heat was rising in her body and she could feel the edge nearing and soon all she saw was white as she screamed his name and threw her head back into the pillows. Her walls clenched around him, Lucas followed soon after with her name of the tip of his tongue as he emptied inside of her._

_For the longest moment they both stayed completely still, afraid of ruining the moment that had just happened between them, but soon Brooke ran her fingers through Lucas' still wet hair and began to kiss his sweaty forehead with light kisses. "I love you too, Boyfriend."_

* * *

Haley was the first to speak after Brooke's in detail story of her most amazing sexual experience, "I'd say that was completely romantic if it hadn't been Lucas we were talking about. I mean, seriously, did you really have to explain _everything_?"

"Hey you guys said detail so I gave you detail after hot detail." Brooke was obviously flustered at the thought of that night and Peyton and Haley just wrinkled their noses and laughed. As much as they said they didn't like it; talking about their sex lives was always a good topic at close hand. They were almost like males in that aspect.

"Where is Nathan anyway?" Peyton asked, trying to figure out how Haley had managed to get the apartment to herself and not have Nathan walking in and out or pinned up in their bedroom.

Haley shrugged, "He said he and Luke were going to go down to the River Court then he'd probably just crash at his house or something. Jake was supposed to be going with them."

Peyton nodded, remembering talking about it with Jake earlier that day. "I know, Jake did mention he was going to hang out with them later, he just had to watch Jenny until his parents got home from a family thing."

"Alright, you two are totally ruining the moment." Brooke whined. "P. Sawyer you're up next."

"Wait, why me?" Peyton argued and Haley just nodded in her agreement with Brooke.

"Because, I just went and by rules I am allowed to pick who goes next. I picked you and you can't argue so just go. You have to get it over with sooner or later and personally I have a feeling Haley's just might top our stories." Brooke had to admit she was slightly jealous at how in love Nathan and Haley were, but she was still extremely happy for her best friend who just couldn't get enough of her husband. "They are married after all."

Haley blushed and bit her lip, while the other girls just laughed. "Being married definitely has nothing to do with it."

Brooke smiled wickedly and put and hand to her heart in true dramatic fashion. "A girl after my own heart."

Peyton shook her head, breaking up the two who were now giggling madly. "Alright, alright, I'll go. My best sexual experience was definitely the time I went down to Savannah and saw Jake. It was my second night there and we had just had a bit of an argument-"

"See a pattern here?" Haley interrupted and Brooke nodded.

"Good point." Peyton laughed, "But anyway, I had pretty much slammed the door in his face just to open it again and he was standing there..."

_The kiss was full of passion and need. It was like something Peyton had never experienced; her heart was racing, her mind was hazed, and all she could think about was being with Jake. Enjoying every second possible with him. Their weekend was coming to a close and that was the worst feeling to think about, so she blocked it. Which wasn't a hard task as Jake walked them both over toward the bed and the fell onto it in a hurry. Her hands ran through his hair as her hips bucked up toward his and she could hear a low groan come from the lowest part of his throat. She wanted him. He wanted her. No time for foreplay or reasoning. It was a pure need and passion, something Peyton couldn't ever remembering feeling before._

_His shirt fell to the floor first as Peyton kicked off her own shoes and slid up onto the bed. Jake lifted her shirt ever so gently and placed kisses up and down her flat stomach. An action that made Peyton give out a slight giggle. Jake made easy work of removing the material completely as he trailed more kisses up Peyton's chest and sucking lightly on her collarbone. The feel of his lips in one of her most sensitive areas was enough to bring goose bumps to her flesh._

_His movement made it clear that this was not a time for slow passion, but one of heat and desire, something Peyton could easily agree with. Her heart was still racing as she used most of her strength to truth them so that she was atop him in one easy motion. Her lips caught his in another smoldering kiss as his strong hands ran over the smooth skin of her back, hooking his fingers in her jean belt loops. Her mouth moved away from his lips, leaving a wet trail of kisses down his strong jawline and then down toward the crook of his neck._

_That was it for him, he had to have her at that very moment. He flipped them over once more so that he was atop her easily holding his weight with his own arms so not to crush her small frame. When their eyes met everything that needed to be said was and Peyton made quick work of undoing his jeans and pushing them low on his thighs, along with the material of his boxers, one hand wrapped around his already strong member and began to stroke it ever so gently, a low groan was heard from Jake's throat as a way of showing his approval of his actions, but before long he had pulled away, undoing Peyton's jeans and removing them from her completely._

_He removed his own jeans completely and tossed them in the pile that was ever building on the floor. His eyes roamed over a nearly nude Peyton before his felt the strong need to have his lips on her. His open mouth kisses trailed around her chest, reaching under her to undo her bra and tossing it aside. His mouth quickly found one of her already hard buds and he used his tongue to tease it even more, making Peyton breath in a sharp intake of breath._

"_Please, Jake." Peyton moaned, unable to stand it any longer, she had to have him completely. No more games, no more questions, those could be saved for a later time. Now it was just about him and them together. It was right and it was all that mattered._

_Jake didn't seem to have a problem at all complying to her request as he slide the panties down her gorgeous legs and reached into his side table drawer, pulling out a small foil package and ripping it with ease. He side it over his member in what he was sure was record time before plunging deep inside the gorgeous girl beneath him. An action that made Peyton gasp in pleasure and slowly they gained a rhythm that was sure to rock them both over the edge within moments._

_The pace wasn't slow, but Peyton savored every second out it. His strong body against hers as the heat in their bodies seemed to radiate and collect in the air around them. Their breathing became almost in unison as Jake's mouth found hers, placing opened mouth kisses against her lips and jawline. _

_Her blonde curls were sticking to the sweat on her forehead that was building, her arms wrapped around him so that her nails dug into his back hard and Jake moaned against her neck because of the mix of slight pain and immense pleasure. _

_When they were both nearing their release Peyton wrapped her legs around Jake's hips so he could get better leverage against her and within seconds she was seeing white as his name fell from her lips like water. Her head tilted back against the bed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. His own release coming only a second after feeling her walls collapse around him. His hands held onto the sheets below them tightly as her own name came falling from his mouth in a low groan._

_After the aftermath of their intense moment had faded, Jake found her lips in a much more gentle kiss, one that lead to himself rolling them over so that Peyton was laying half atop him, only pulling away just enough to rest her forehead against his._

"_God, I've missed this." She whispered, still clearly out of breath._

"_You have no idea."_

* * *

"You know, they always say it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Brooke smirked after hearing Peyton's hot details of her best time. "And I always knew there was something about Jake that was worth having around."

Peyton nodded in agreement, "He definitely showed me that night. Quite a few times actually."

"Whoa, too much information!" Haley laughed as the rest of the girls joined in her laughter.

"Alright, Tutor-Wife, you can't avoid it forever. So spill." Brooke took a drink from her glass and then looked over at an already blushing Haley. "We know you and Nathan are like rabbits so you might as well let your best friends in on the details."

"Fine." Haley rolled her eyes and tried to calm the redness she knew was building up in her cheeks as they sat in her living room. "And for the record; Nathan and I aren't rabbits. Just - very in love."

"Mhm, now details!" Brooke ordered as Peyton nodded in agreement.

It didn't take Haley long at all to decide her and Nathan's best time together, although they had a lot of great ones this was the best by far, "It was after the shooting. You had just given him the key to the apartment saying we could have it; which I thank you for by the way."

"Anything for true love." Brooke gave a genuine smile.

"Anyway, we have this thing about rain -"

"Kinky." Peyton smirked.

Haley just rolled her eyes, "And obviously it wasn't raining at all that night so he told me to follow him, which I had no idea what for, but I did. We ended up on the football field..."

"_What are we even doing out here, Nathan?" Haley asked, looking around at the empty football field as she followed her husband who was laying down a blanket for them to sit on._

"_Just trust me." Nathan turned around once the blanket was neatly on the ground, "Now just sit down."_

_Haley looked at him for a minute longer before obeying his command, he quickly followed suit and took a seat across from her. For the longest time they just sat there talking about the shooting and how they never wanted to lose each other. She had been so close to losing him over the tour she wasn't about to go through that again, not then and not ever. That was when the sprinklers came on and a small scream was heard from Haley as a sign of her surprise._

_Her eyes fell on a smiling Nathan as the cold water fell down upon them easily beginning to soak through their clothing, "It's not possible to be this in love."_

_She leaned forward to kiss him gently, but it lead into a much deeper kiss that sent Nathan laying backwards with Haley atop him, his arms instinctively going around her small frame. The water coming from the sprinkler system was cold, but that definitely didn't stop the heat in their bodies from rising._

_Nathan soon turned them over so that he was atop her and looking into those beautiful brown eyes that were now full of lust and desire for him and him alone. One of her hands made its way up to his cheek before running through his short but soaked locks. He leaned down and captured her lips once again into a dizzying kiss that led his hands to trail up under her top to fell her damp, soft skin._

_The contras between the cold water and Nathan's hot touch was enough to make Haley give out a soft whimper of pleasure, it was amazing the effect he had on her, just one touch and she was completely melted to his will. The best part about that was that he had never taken advantage or it and he never would, she knew that by just looking into those loving crystal blue eyes. The eyes that made her heart rate jump every time they looked at her._

_Haley was the first to take true action as she pulled at the edges of Nathan's jacket, a sign that he should remove it immediately. He quickly obeyed, tossing the soaked material to the side before going back into his original position atop his wife. She looked gorgeous, as always. Her golden hair was now completely soaked and small strands were sticking to the sides of her face as the sprinkler systems showed no signs of letting up. He captured her lips once more and felt as though he could nearly explode when he felt her small hands run over her strong chest beneath the material of his shirt._

_This time she didn't have to do or say anything, he removed the shirt on his own will and the sight of his shirtless soaked form was enough to throw any doubts that Haley might have been feeling about this risky idea out the window. She was lost, as she always was with him at this point. He had such an effect on her it was unbelievable. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and quickly removed it from her dripping form, the look in her eyes was enough for him. She had no idea what she did to him. She was his drug, one he'd never get tired of._

_His lips quickly found their way toward her soaked flesh, trailing hot kisses on the cold skin of her collarbone. The feeling of hot versus cold on her flesh sent goose bumps forming, but she didn't mind. The sensation was like none she had ever felt before. They had done their fair share of risky happenings in their year of marriage, but this was by far the riskiest, but she wasn't scared. There had probably been a time when this idea would have freaked her out completely, but not now. Not with him._

_His hands snaked underneath her and easily found the hook of her bra, undoing it like the pro he was. The sudden feeling of the cool water against one of her most sensitive spots without restrain was enough to make her take in a sharp intake of breath, but that was quickly forgotten with Nathan's hot mouth found one of her already harden nipples, while his hand took care of the other. Haley's head tilted back in pleasure as her fingers held onto the back of Nathan's head lightly._

_After taking equal care of both of Haley's breast he made another trail of kisses back up to her lips, her mouth automatically opening to welcome his warm tongue, enjoying every minute of his taste. She pulled him close to her, then sensation of his bare chest against her causing another moan to escape her mouth into his._

_Her hands trailed down toward the opening of his jeans where she undid the button with ease and began to slide the soaked material down her husband's strong legs, along with his black boxers. Finally Haley had enough of just laying there and letting him have complete control, she pressed her hand against his chest, motioning him to turn over and lay on his back, a command he eagerly agreed to. He loved when Haley took charge, it was always something that turned him on more than anything. It was a side of her that no one but him got to see and that was an overwhelming powerful feeling._

_She got up onto her knees and began trailing wet kisses down his strong chest, stopping at his nipples and nipping them slightly before continuing on her journey downward. One of her hands had found his harden length and stroked it slowly, making Nathan groan in pleasure as his hands gripped the blanket near his sides._

"_Hales." Her name feel from his lips in a soft hiss of pleasure and Haley smirked at seeing the effect she had on him, it was all she needed. She pulled her hand away, undoing her own jeans and removing them with ease before climbing atop her husband and straddling his most sensitive of areas._

_The heat from her center was overwhelming and Nathan bucked his hips upward and Haley quickly accommodated him inside her as they both let out a sigh of relief from the tension that had been building in both of them. At first Haley didn't move, she loved to tease him this way, it was her way of getting him to beg. Of course, being the cocky man he was he never openly begged, instead he would just grab soundly at her hips and begin to make her move. Once she felt the sensation it didn't take her long to move on her own._

_The rhythm was slow and passionate at first, both of them taking in ever sensation and feeling that ran through their bodies. The mix of cold water and hot passion that was being shared between them was enough to send shockwaves of heat through both of them._

"_Nathan, please, God." Haley hissed as she moved up and down with the rhythm of his hips, but it was all becoming too much for Nathan who reached up and took a firm hold on Haley's back to roll them over so that he was on top and in complete control. They never seemed to loss their rhythm though, that was the beauty of it. Nathan trailed hot kisses down Haley's neck as he could feel her release building up in her as it was in him. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back, sure to be leaving their marks for later._

"_Let go, baby." Nathan hissed into Haley's ear and in seconds he felt her walls collapse around him and she was lost, mumbling his name between her whimpers of passion and pleasure. With one last thrust Nathan followed her over the edge as he gripped her hips for one last deep plunge._

_The aftermath of their love making took a little longer to wear off than usual as both of them lay completely still, panting. The sprinklers had finally began to slow and the water began to trickle away, but they were both still dripping wet as they shared another passionate kiss together._

"_God, I love you so much." Nathan whispered, his forehead resting on hers._

"_Mm, I love you too." She smiled, her eyes closed, just taking it all in._

* * *

"Damn. I knew it." Brooke said, holding her hand up in a fanning manner against her face. "I just knew you guys had an amazing sex life. I've never seen you so awake in the mornings for school and Nathan's goofy 'I just got laid' look hasn't faded since the two of you got back together. I knew it was hot."

Haley laughed as Peyton threw a pillow at Brooke's head, who just laughed in return. "I just can't believe that you, Haley James Scott, had sex in a public area, our football field no less. Whitey could have caught you two at any moment."

Haley laughed, "Yes, because I was really thinking about Whitey when I had my husband hot and willing on top of me."

"Please!" Peyton held her hands up to her ears and laugh. "You were definitely Brooke's roommate."

"And she learns well." Brooke nodded in approval toward Haley and then looked up on the couch where Peyton sat. "Which is more than I can say for someone."

"Hey! I chose not to learn from you." Peyton stood up for herself.

Brooke and Haley just rolled their eyes and they all fell silent for awhile, all secretly replaying their hot stories in their heads.

"So tell me again why we even bother leaving out beds in the morning?" Haley smirked.

With that all the girls burst into laughter and settled down to enjoy the rest of their sleepover and countdown the hours until they got to see their men again.


End file.
